


what time do I have for this

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, gosh i forgot to post this, to deal with the loss of a good character for me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: It's been ten years since the Riddler fled out of Gotham. For Hallie, it's been lonely and quite upsetting. A surpirse visit from a certain someone will possibly break the grieving.





	what time do I have for this

**Author's Note:**

> Since the release of the new Riddler, who wouldn't dare write him? I've been holding back posting this, since y'know, oc/cannon, but to hell with it, right? Made Eddie tad emotional in this one, spoilers and enjoy!

Work. A word most people would fear, hell, even cringed when said. But to Hallie, it was a safe haven surprisingly, just sitting down and writing down the interviews most of the doctors did in Arkham. It was interesting, to say. Reading what most inmates say and what had happened to make them the person they are today, almost most lead to abuse and drugs, some even did the outrageous crime to get money. It reminds her of what she used to be at times. Griffin. A name most people thinking of a golden and fiery dress, who stood by the Riddler. A goddess some would say. Even some of the staff brings her up, saying how they’d killed to fit a dress like that, and how she got away with most things. It made her blush a bit, and quite grateful.   
It’s been years now since then. The night she hid the dress in her apartment, never to see it again.Too many memories to bring up, nights that her and Edward would spend, dancing and loving. As much as she wished to forget him, thinking about the dress brought memories of him. It stung horribly, more horrible than any bullet wound she had gotten, or even scratches.   
But it’s done for now. She has upgraded in Arkham, recovered from croc, still has her stable mental, and a life of no more crimes. She doesn’t need him… Even if it hurts to say, or lie to herself.   
  
It was nearly one when she had a knock at her door, as Gordon went towards her desk as he opened the office.   
“Ms. Wilkerson.” He said with a sturdy tone.  
“Mr. Gordon, what do I owe for this meeting?” She sat back on her chair, taking off her reading glasses and looking up at him with a smile, twirling a pen between her robotic hands.   
She was 38, birthday close to date. She grew, hair turning grey due to heavy loads of work, and bags starting to form more under eyes.   
“We got some bad news, and we might need your help” He stated.  
She raised an eyebrow by this, never having most GCPD officers enter her office, nor having some say they need help.  
Gordon sighed, hands in his pockets, “Riddler’s back. Crashed one of the casinos in downtown,” He said. “I need you to give me the interviews you had with him, maybe a lead as to why he returned to Gotham.”  
Her eyes widened, a pen dropping from her hand as her expression looked shocked.   
“He’s already killed one person from that, and tried to kill an arms dealer, but Batman took care of that, thank god.”   
“Y-yeah.. Thank god..” Her voice went soft, “Wait, how do we even know if he’s back? Are you sure it’s.. Him?” She scooted up close to her desk, her voice stern.  
“It was him, no one else has the energy to learn riddles and kill people when they don’t get it.” He looked at her heavy.  
She took in everything he had said, it was all so sudden. It felt like bricks hit her chest.   
She gulped, sighed in, “Yes, Mr. Gordon, I can help you with this case. I can drop off the tapes by the GCPD by noon tomorrow - or well, today.” She looked at the clock.   
He nodded, “Thank you, Hallie. I know it isn’t right to throw this onto you all so sudden, but we have to figure this out.” He said.   
  
She nodded.  
Before heading out, he looked at her, “Hallie, I know this whole thing will burden you. But you’ve become better without him, and I’m proud of you.”  
A click from the door, and her thoughts went haywire. Her eyes were still widen, her mind trying to take in everything at once.   
Part of her is pure pissed, what fucking right does he have to come back to Gotham? The rest is.. Thankful. He’s not dead, he hasn’t gotten killed. Both of the feelings were at war with each other. That begs the question; why. Why DID he come back? She knew well he couldn’t have gotten on parole so easily, or even hide out and suddenly pop out like nothing happened.   
Hallie sighed, she knew she couldn’t get any work done due to this, and had no energy to even put in anymore criminal records, or tapes. But she still sat there, trying her damn hardest to take in everything like a sponge. Only if that sponge didn’t have a gaping hole in it..   
Taking in one more sigh, she got up, looking around if anything needed to be brought home, but nothing came to mind. Going through her hair lightly, her eyes went heavy quick.   
Every damn memory was back with him. Worse, she kept those damn tapes in the same box with the dress.  
This is gonna be hard, she thought.   
  
It was minutes, maybe ten, after she started to push her chair in, logging off her computer, and soon heading towards the door, when a knock on the door came. Light knocks, three knuckles on the wooden door.   
Hallie’s head popped up from her desk, her hands hovering from her keyboards, eyebrows raised. Did Gordon forget something?  
“Come in?” She said in a questionable tone, standing tall, as she walked towards the door, her hand twisting the doorknob, walking back.  
Nothing.  
No one was in the doorway, or hallway either.   
Confused, she closed the door, muttering to herself as she turned around, as she saw a hooded figure in her office, a shriek from her echoed.  
Falling back abit, she grabbed the doorknob and looked at the man with fear and anger.   
How the hell did he come in here? Was.. No, no one was in the hallway, she thought.  
The man smirked, “What do you say when you meet a ghost in your room..?”   
His voice was calm, snarky..   
She regained herself, her eyes curious, “Who.. Are you..?”   
The man giggled, “No.. I do believe what the answer to it was; How you do you boo? For someone who teamed up with the Riddler, I’d expect you to be.. Smart?” He cracked a small laugh.  
A punch to the gut it felt, to hear him say that..   
“Edward..” She said quietly.. Her eyes widen, her voice cracking abit.   
“Who else would tell you those riddles..?” He walked towards her, his cane hitting the floor lightly, his footsteps reaching hers as she now stood inform of her.  
  
“Aging hasn’t been so nice to you, it seems.” He said, as he took down his hood lightly, grey strands on the side of his hair, blood from his nose went all over his face as he gave a gentle smile.  
She couldn’t speak, her throat stung as she felt tears came to her, her hands shaking horribly as she stepped with caution, seeing him.  
She didn’t want to believe this, she couldn’t. He’s been gone.. Her Riddler’s been gone for so long..   
“I-i.. Eddie..” She went close to him, her hands wrapping his face as she took in everything, tears going down her face. She guessed he noticed when his facial expression went worriedsom.   
“Where.. The hell..” Her expression went fury, gripping his face hard as she choked back tears. Anger arose from her like a fire, she was hurt by this man. How the hell could he leave without telling her?  
“Woah-”   
“Did you GO!” She screamed, “I’ve been fucking waiting for you. I’ve been fucking LOOKING FOR YOU!”   
He went expressionless, taking in the words she said. He honestly would’ve liked a “Hello” instead of this.  
“I’ve been knee deep in fucking depression, thinking it was all my fault! Thinking that I wasn’t good enough for you!” She threw her fist to the ground, eyes red at this point, “I thought you died for godsake! I’ve been numb for all these damn years, and to never get a damn heads up from what, my damn significant other?!”   
Still silent.   
“SAY SOMETHING!” She screamed, her voice cracking once more.  
“Hallie.” Edward said, “I..”  
Her face went annoyed, everything was shaking, she couldn’t control herself at this point. It was a mixture of a panic attack and pure anger.   
“I want a damn answer.”  
“You get none.”  
She looked surprised, “What the hell does that mean?!”  
Edward stroked his hand gently on her face, feeling the heat and shivers that came.   
“I needed to show you that I wasn’t harmed, nor dead. I know this is late - very late, but still.”  
Her expression didn’t change one bit.   
“But,” He stated, “Let me fix this.”  
“Why would I let you? You’re just gonna leave me for years on end until im on my death bed.”   
He sighed, “Let me show you atleast, and if you still feel anger towards me, I’ll leave you be.”   
She looked away abit, her eyes going soft, breathing going back to normal step by step. The tears never stopped, the pain he caused for so long finally hit her full on, like a truck. Should she even believe him?   
  
After a minute of silence, she sighed heavily, sniffling, she looked at him stern and heavily.   
“.. Fine. You have 34 hours to prove yourself.”   
He smiled, and before he could give her a hug, she pushed him back.  
“But here’s a riddle, my dear beloved; what is it that you ought to keep after you have given it to someone else?” She said, eyes sharp as she looked at him.  
This was easy; “Trust.” He said.  
“That’s what I’m giving you. Break it, as in leaving me once more, and I’ll make sure to ruin everything.”  
A sharp pain went through him, “You wouldn’t do that, Hallie.”  
She smirked, “You changed me, don’t you know? I’m not a softie, I’m not gonna have my love torn apart. So that’s the deal, got it?”   
He thought for a moment, was she even worth it?   
Edward sighed, “Yes.” He held out his hand, only to be greeted with a warm hug by her, arms wrapped around his neck.  
Surprised, he shook off the shock, running his hands through her hair gently as he took in everything. He knew running away wasn’t good, nor was it for her. Edward knew she should’ve known, but how could you tell the love of your life that you’re in a security jail and never know if you’re getting out, and revenge flowing you?   
He closed his eyes, as he hugged her hard, gentle love was in the room.   
  
He had 34 hours to prove his worth to the girl who loved him, for a girl who he had changed. 


End file.
